<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay (and reminds me I'm alive) by mrobrotzly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433252">Stay (and reminds me I'm alive)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly'>mrobrotzly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, don't worry nobody dies!, what is the name of "we think we are going to die so we are confessing our love and fucking" trope?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] "Okay, we're going to die" the bard said sitting against the cold stone wall, trying to clean the liquid that dripped from his wound with a torn piece of his pants, well, at least it didn't hurt, he felt something burning in his veins and he knew that in some hours it would be unbearable, but the adrenaline of the moment kept him from thinking about it.</p><p>"We aren't going to die" Geralt assured him, pacing back and forth, the light in the cave was starting to get scarce, he lit a small fire using Igni, but the humidity in the air wasn't helping so the flame was low. Jaskier laughed wryly, opening his arms theatrically.</p><p>“Poisoned, trapped in a cave and the nearest city with a healer is three days away. It looks like we're going to die.” [...]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay (and reminds me I'm alive)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to write this fic when I saw the prompt: If we're going to die, then dammit, let's go out with a bang - and thought "why not do it but <i>smut?</i>" (then I ended up getting lost and now there's a lot of feelings involved) - don't worry nobody dies</p><p>always remembering: english is not my first language, probably you'll find some mistakes here, sorry, just tell me if it's really a big problem and i'll do my best to correct this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a <em>terrible</em> idea and Geralt knew that and, unfortunately, Jaskier had warned him. Everything, entering that village abandoned by the gods, accepting that contract without having enough information - it wasn't even worth the few coins he would receive in return - and, above all, let the bard accompany him because some little voice in the back of his mind kept saying that if he lost sight of Jaskier, the bard would realize that it was a mistake to accept his apology, that Geralt didn't deserve him and would go away.</p><p>Not that he didn't trust Jaskier, he trusted with his own soul and life, he didn't trust himself, even though he's trying to be a better friend, there's always something heavy in his chest that didn't allow him to breathe properly at night, there's so much that he wanted to say, but didn't know the right words. And at the moment he didn't have the head to think about it, not stuck in a cave with a wound on his forearm that dripped a viscous purple liquid. Not with Jaskier with the same kind of wound on one of his thighs.</p><p>"Okay, we're going to die" the bard said sitting against the cold stone wall, trying to clean the liquid that dripped from his wound with a torn piece of his pants, well, at least it didn't hurt, he felt something burning in his veins and he knew that in some hours it would be unbearable, but the adrenaline of the moment kept him from thinking about it.</p><p>"We aren't going to die" Geralt assured him, pacing back and forth, the light in the cave was starting to get scarce, he lit a small fire using Igni, but the humidity in the air wasn't helping so the flame was low. Jaskier laughed wryly, opening his arms theatrically.</p><p>“Poisoned, trapped in a cave and the nearest city with a healer is three days away. It looks like we're going to die.”</p><p>Geralt grunted, sitting next to Jaskier, leaning his head against the wall, the bard murmured a song, more carefree than he should, but the witcher thought it’s better than to see him freaking out.</p><p>"Yeah, we're going to die" he agreed, pressing his lips, trying to be as calm as Jaskier even with the seriousness of the situation, he knew that the poison would take longer to affect on him thanks to the mutations, but it wouldn't be the same for Jaskier. He would have to see the bard go through the pain that the poison would cause, he would see Jaskier die and he could do nothing. He felt his breath hitch and a lump forming in his throat, the bard continued to hum, tapping his fingers on the stone floor, eyes closed as if he had accepted his fate.</p><p>"Do you have any regrets?" Jaskier spoke suddenly and the bard's voice made it possible for him to calm a little. Geralt thought about it, regrets? Yes several. Renfri, for instance, the third wish he made, even if it had no effect and they were no longer attracted to each other since what happened in the dragon hunt, Yennefer deserved to be free. And Jaskier... all the moments denying his friendship, all the words spoken during outbursts of anger and the times when he left without even looking back. The fact that it took him so long to give a name to what he felt for the bard and when he did, it was too late. It's too late.</p><p>Jaskier didn’t deserve to die like this.</p><p>"Hm" was the answer Geralt gave, there was no reason to talk about it now, what good would it do?</p><p>Jaskier laughed weakly, already knowing that would be what the witcher would say.</p><p>"I have" he said, eyes still closed, but his fingers stopped "One of them is that I didn't succeed in taking you to my bed" he laughed again "Really, Geralt, am I not attractive?"</p><p>The witcher frowned, blinking one, two, three times to make sure it was real "You... What?" he said, turning his head to the side and watching the bard. Jaskier stared at the ceiling, a small smile on his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes.</p><p>"You heard me" he replied, fidgeting his fingers, Geralt could see him swallow and hide his nervousness from the confession.</p><p>“I didn't” Geralt started to say, still a little stunned by what was happening, he felt his heart racing and his mouth suddenly went dry and he knew it had nothing to do with the poison “I didn't think you wanted to…”</p><p>And Jaskier laughed, turning to look at him, eyes so blue they made the witcher run out of breath.</p><p>"I'm aroused whenever I'm around you, Geralt, how come you never noticed that?</p><p>Geralt shrugged, trying to keep his balance as that ocean blue eyes tried to swallow him “I thought you're always like this. Not that it was because of me.”</p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes, smiling "You're an idiot," he said with a small smile, closing his eyes as he felt the cold breeze on his face.</p><p>Geralt was silent for a few moments, even though his mind was not. He thought more than once of taking Jaskier to bed and that before he even had any affection for the bard. Jaskier is an attractive guy, the reason why Geralt never tried anything with him in principle was his age, the bard was still very young when he started to travel with him and then… well, he cared too much for Jaskier for that to happen, he'd seen the bard have lovers and it lasted no more than a few days, he himself was like that - it would have been like that with Yennefer if it weren't for the djinn - the possibility of Jaskier leaving after a few nights was too... painful.</p><p>But now…</p><p>"So..." he cleared his throat, swallowing when Jaskier turned to look at him with a look so soft and open that it made his heart skip a beat. He gathered all the courage he had and threw his nervousness away "Do you want...?"</p><p>"What?" Jaskier tilted his head to the side, confusion on his face making him even more adorable and Geralt just wanted to have him in his arms as soon as possible.</p><p>"It's not a bed, but..." he replied, seeing the exact moment when Jaskier understood the proposal and smiled at him in a way that made the witcher feel like melting.</p><p>"Fuck it" he laughed "I'm in" and moved much faster than a person with a leg wound should, but Geralt didn't have time to worry about that, now lapful of a very eager bard looking at him with excitement.</p><p>The witcher said nothing, wrapped his arms around Jaskier and kissed him, the bard reciprocated at the same time, opening his mouth for both their tongues to participate, moaning softly while running his fingers through Geralt's hair.</p><p>It was better than Geralt imagined it would be, Jaskier sitting on his lap, moving his hips without even realizing he was doing it, pulling his hair with one hand and caressing the back of his neck with the other, he brought both hands up to the bard's ass, squeezing tightly and receiving a high-pitched cry in response, Jaskier stopping the kiss for a few seconds, giving Geralt the opportunity to bite his lower lip.</p><p>"You really..." the bard said breathlessly as the witcher pressed his lips on his neck "Do you really want this? Me?"</p><p>Geralt groaned, biting his neck weakly “Always wanted to” he replied.</p><p>"Always?" the bard laughed and Geralt knew he didn't expect an answer, he didn't need confirmation, but the witcher wanted to say, if this was really the last time he would be with Jaskier, the last time they would both breathe, then all the emotional baggage, everything that was stuck in his throat, it's time to set it free.</p><p>"Yes" he said quietly, just for the bard to hear, brushing his lips over his neck "You have no idea how crazy you make me, in every way" he laughed softly as Jaskier bit his lower lip weakly "The things I want to do with you, Jaskier..." he kissed him just below the ear, nibbling the same spot "The things you make me feel..."</p><p>"Like what?" the bard sighed, running his fingernail lightly over the back of the witcher's neck, making him shiver.</p><p>“Everything” he whispered at Jaskier's ear and the bard shuddered at how hoarse and deep his voice came out “Everything, Jaskier, everything I thought I could no longer feel. The best and the worst, so much that I never knew how to explain or understand.”</p><p>The bard laughed softly, placing a hand on the witcher's face, caressing his cheek.</p><p>"I think I understand what you mean" he gave a brief kiss on his lips "It's the same for me... I just never thought..." he sighed softly and the witcher knew that this was a confrontation, a confrontation with things that Jaskier hid from him, of feelings that they both were not prepared to let free, but that if they remained imprisoned in their chests, would drown them.</p><p>"What?" Geralt asked softly, caressing Jaskier's back with one hand, the other resting on his thigh.</p><p>"That you would feel anything for me..." he said quietly, looking away. The witcher leaned into another peck, wrapping the bard in a hug, ignoring the twinge of pain he felt from the wound in his arm.</p><p>"I would be a fool if I didn't feel anything for you" he confessed "But I was even more foolish in trying to make you leave..."</p><p>"You know I already forgave you for this" Jaskier returned the hug, burying his face in the curve of Geralt's neck.</p><p>"But I don't think I deserved it" and hearing this, the bard moved away enough to face the witcher.</p><p>“You deserve all that is good and life can offer, Geralt” he said firmly, blue eyes shining with ardor as if nothing in his life was more certain than that “You are kind, you care for those around you even if you deny it. You're the best man I have ever met and yes, <em> man </em>, don't even try to disagree with that” the bard narrowed his eyes as he pointed his index finger at him and the witcher wanted to smile, but he was too surprised to react “You're a good friend, even when trying to keep your distance, I spent the years of my youth by your side because I can see you, Geralt. The real you.”</p><p>The bard once again hid his face in the curve of the witcher's neck and Geralt could see the tip of Jaskier's ears turn red, the times he was shy or embarrassed about something were very rare.</p><p>"And I know that what I'm going to say now can ruin everything" he continued "But if we're going to die, at least I want you to know how important you're to me" he took a deep breath, a hand blindly searching for Geralt's and the witcher intertwined their fingers “You're my best friend, my muse, who gave meaning to my art and helped me to be recognized for that, to live a dream. And if I could point out with absolute certainty the moment when I realized what my admiration for you <em>really</em> was, I would do it. To never forget the exact moment I find out that I love you.”</p><p>The last words were whispered and Jaskier tightened his grip on Geralt's hand, as if to prevent him from escaping through his fingers like sand, as if afraid that he wasn't real. And Geralt… Geralt felt his heart wanting to leave his chest, the sensation that went up through his body would be enough to - if he was able to do that - make him cry, he felt every wall he built around him collapse and, for the first time, he felt totally vulnerable that even the slightest breeze could bring him down. His eyes were still wide when Jaskier looked at him again, teary eyes and a sincere smile on his face.</p><p>"I love you, Geralt" the bard's voice faltered and the words were said quietly, but to the witcher it sounded like the most beautiful melody.</p><p>Geralt was never good with words, never knew how to use them for anything other than business or to hurt someone, so he acted. Kissing Jaskier with intensity, swallowing every word spoken and unspoken, overflowing the emotion he felt, holding Jaskier against him in another hug, feeling the tears that flowed from those eyes that he liked so much wetting his face.</p><p>"Me too" he said, breaking more of the bricks in the walls that protected everything he tried to keep locked away, that kept all the feelings he swore to himself that he didn't have "Now and forever" he kissed Jaskier once more, while the bard suppressed a sob “Me too.”</p><p>He didn't say the phrase itself, still terrified by the idea of saying it out loud, what if it ruins everything or makes him shut himself up again hearing his own voice giving freedom to such a dangerous and intense feeling? A feeling that he thought he didn't deserve.</p><p>And Jaskier smiled and cried, kissing him desperately, heart pounding in his chest and trembling hands gripping Geralt's shoulders. Things went by like a blur for both of them, while Geralt pulled Jaskier's chemise out of his pants, the bard took the opportunity to remove his doublet, throwing the clothes aside, quick fingers unting the witcher's trousers.</p><p>"Come on, Geralt" Jaskier sighed between the kiss, pulling the ties harder and sliding his palm over the bulge between the witcher's legs, Geralt groaned, biting the bard's lips "Take it off" the firmness in his voice made it clear that this was an order. But Geralt didn't obey, instead he pulled Jaskier's chemise up, taking it off his body and tossing it next to the doublet on the cave floor. The breeze was cold, but the heat emanating from Geralt was enough for Jaskier not to bother with it.</p><p>The witcher ran his fingers through the hair on Jaskier's chest and slid them gently over each of his nipples, the bard bit his lips, pressing the bulge in Geralt's trousers more firmly and receiving a groan in response. Jaskier smiled, finally managing to untie, wrapping his hand around Geralt's cock, pulling it out of his pants.</p><p>"Fuck, Geralt" he said, looking at the length, it was heavy in the palm of his hand and all the bard wanted was to put his mouth on it. He tried to move while Geralt slid his hands down his naked body, as if trying to memorize every inch of his skin, but he whimpered softly as the movement pulled the skin around his wound.</p><p>"Your wound" Geralt said, holding Jaskier's hips firmly and stopping him.</p><p>"It's nothing" he tried, but grimaced.</p><p>"Jaskier..." the witcher tried to say, but was interrupted before he could complete the sentence.</p><p>"Geralt, please" Jaskier asked softly, fingers gently caressing his cock, the witcher had to suppress another groan "If these are the last hours of my life, this is how I want to get through them, this wound won't stop me."</p><p>Geralt nodded, he was also ignoring the tingling in his arm, he wanted it like he never wanted anything before.</p><p>"What do you want to do?" he asked, trying to focus on the words he wanted to say as the bard slowly stroked his cock.</p><p>"Gods, I want to suck you so badly" Jaskier replied biting his lips and Geralt leaned his head against the cave wall, his cock throbbing in the bard's hand. Jaskier tried to move again, but the witcher held him, he wanted to give as much as he was going to get and he had a good idea how to do it.</p><p>"Let's do it like this" he said, taking the bard off his lap, Jaskier watched him confused as he lay on the stone floor "I want to suck you too. Take off those pants.”</p><p>The bard opened his eyes wide, nodding enthusiastically as he got rid of his own pants, ignoring the “Be careful” Geralt said when he saw the cloth brushing over the wound.</p><p>When they both lay down, with the bard on top of him, the witcher brought both hands to Jaskier's ass, squeezing it tightly, the bard let out a surprised moan, his face so close to Geralt's cock that he could feel his lips lightly brushing the tip. But it was the witcher who acted first, running his hands down Jaskier's ass, one holding the back of the uninjured thigh firmly and the other wrapping around the cock that was right in front of his eyes, stroking.</p><p>He could feel Jaskier's leg tremble with the sudden stimulation and he couldn't help smiling.</p><p>"Give the man a warning" the bard spoke with his breathing already unsteady, Geralt could hear his heart pounding.</p><p>The witcher laughed quietly, running his thumb over the glans and enjoying the groan that Jaskier let out.</p><p>The bard didn't allow himself to be distracted by this, remembering what his initial objective was, he lowered his head and licked over the slit, going down, sliding only the tip of Geralt's dick into his mouth. And it was his turn to feel the witcher's thigh, so firm under the palm of one of his hands, tremble as he tried not to go with his hips up, looking for more of the heat that was Jaskier's mouth around him.</p><p>As the bard moved his lips down the length, closing his eyes and getting lost thinking about what it would feel like to be stretched in other places, Geralt moved, mirroring what Jaskier had done, mouth around his cock. And then Jaskier moaning around his dick caused a wave of vibrations that made him moan too, and the cycle was remade, obscene sounds that escaped their throats, of their mouths in contact with the skin, seemed to echo through the cave.</p><p>Geralt licked a vein on the side of the shaft, brought both hands back to the bard's ass, opening him and sliding his tongue across the skin until he licked a straight path over his hole. Jaskier moaned muffled and loudly around the witcher's cock, lifting his lips until he pulled it out of his mouth, looking back over his shoulder.</p><p>Geralt repeated the movement, firm fingers holding the bard in place and Jaskier started to suck him again, sliding at once, mouth around as much as possible, tip almost touching his throat and Geralt groaned hoarse at the sensation. Gods, Jaskier really knew how to do that, he reached for the base, stroking the length that wasn't inside his mouth, closing his eyes when he felt Geralt's tongue press on his hole, threatening to penetrate.</p><p>"Yes" Jaskier moaned breathlessly "Fuck, Geralt, please."</p><p>The witcher chuckled, slowly sliding his tongue into Jaskier.</p><p>The bard tilted his head back, fingers trembling around Geralt's dick, unintentionally twisting his wrist in such a good way that it made the witcher groan, the vibration sending shivers through Jaskier's body, making him feel like the inside of his own body was shaking. </p><p>And Geralt felt his cock throbbing every time Jaskier licked the entire length, giving open mouthed kisses over the blunt head, not having enough focus to keep sucking, not when the witcher was opening him <em> so well </em> with his tongue, thrusting in and out. When Geralt caressed around his hole with his index finger, it was the moment when Jaskier returned to be coherent.</p><p>"There's oil in my lute case" he said, looking over his shoulder in an attempt to see Geralt's face.</p><p>The witcher slapped the bard's ass lightly, causing Jaskier to bite his lip and get off him, kneeling on the cave floor. Geralt quickly found the vial, taking care not to touch the lute, knowing that any wrong movement that could harm the instrument would result in a long lecture by the bard.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, tossing the vial to the bard.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that" Jaskier said, as Geralt sat down again and he returned to his initial position on the witcher's lap "This isn't the main function of this oil, but it'll do, you should thank me."</p><p>Geralt laughed, giving him a peck, and another, and another, until they were kissing intensely again, Jaskier gasping and whimpering and the witcher growling hoarse as he felt the bard grinding his hips over his painfully hard cock.</p><p>"Do you want to prepare me or want me to do it?" Jaskier asked with a smirk on his face, Geralt felt something rumble in his chest at the idea of making the bard come undone just by his fingers.</p><p>"Give me that" he replied hoarsely, taking the oil vial and opening the cork, quickly letting the liquid cover his fingers.</p><p>"Eager, uh?" Jaskier laughed, the witcher wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him towards him, realizing at that moment that he was still dressed and Jaskier was completely naked on his lap. The rumble in his chest increased.</p><p>He brought his fingers up to Jaskier's hole, caressing around, the bard started another kiss, closing his eyes and groaning as he felt the witcher's middle finger slide into him.</p><p>Both were lost in the moment, in the sensation of their bodies so close together, Jaskier going with his hips back against Geralt's fingers each time he slid one more into the bard, brushing his hard cock against the witcher's. Geralt was enjoying feeling Jaskier clenching around three of his fingers when the bard stopped the kiss and started whispering to him that he wanted more, that he <em> needed </em>more.</p><p>He pulled out, claiming Jaskier's lips once more as the bard wrapped his fingers around the witcher's cock and guide him into his hole.</p><p>Jaskier slowly lowered his hip, feeling himself being stretched in such a wonderful way and Geralt bit his lip with the sensation of sliding into the bard and how <em>right</em> it felt. Jaskier groaned, the entire length inside him, throbbing and making him feel so fucking full. He rolled his hip, listening to Geralt groan low, the witcher's fingers tightening the grip on his uninjured thigh.</p><p>The bard gasped as he lifted and lowered his hips slowly, he did this a few times until, when only the tip was inside, he sat down firmly, taking all Geralt's cock in one move. Geralt groaned loudly, involuntarily going upward with his hips in a quick, sharp thrust.</p><p>"Fuck, Yes!" Jaskier replied, biting his lip and tilting his head back as he gripped his shoulders firmly and started riding Geralt. He grinded his hip every time he felt the witcher was as deep as possible, clenching around his cock in a way that clouded Geralt's mind, until all he could concentrate on was Jaskier, Jaskier on him, around him, going up and down so deliciously while letting out such melodic moans.</p><p>The sound of skin meeting skin - as well as the bard's tone of voice - increased when Geralt started to move along, going with his hips up, increasing the speed of the thrusts, holding Jaskier's waist firmly, listening the chorus of <em>“Yes! So good! Geralt!” </em>together with his own groans and grunts.</p><p>When the witcher adjusted the angle of his hip, hitting the bard in that spot that made him feel like he saw stars under his eyelids, Jaskier's legs lost strength, faltering his movement, making him gasp, he tried more than once to ride him again, but the constant stimulation of Geralt's thrusts made it almost impossible.</p><p>Geralt realized this, moving away and taking off his own shirt, the bard opened his eyes, confused as to why they had slowed down. Geralt held his shirt against Jaskier's back and pushed him with his body forward, the bard got the message, allowing him to change their position, stretching his legs and wrapping them around the witcher's waist.</p><p>He would comment on how adorable Geralt was for realizing that the stone floor wouldn't be pleasing for Jaskier's back - not that he cared about things getting rough, especially considering the situation they're in - but he lost focus of thoughts when Geralt's hip went forward.</p><p>They kissed with the intensity, Jaskier biting the witcher's lips, scratching his back, Geralt incessantly thrusting deep and hard, the bard curled his toes, feeling the body above him sliding over his, his dick trapped between them and causing such a good friction, he clenched around Geralt, causing him to groan.</p><p>Neither of them would last long if it continued like this, with both of them surrendering to everything, while their bodies so close together seemed to want to become one. Jaskier cried loudly again when Geralt hit that same spot, burying his nails in his shoulders as the witcher kissed each exposed part of his neck, thrusts wavering and moaning low and hoarse.</p><p>"Fuck, Geralt, yes!" Jaskier gasped, bringing his hands to Geralt's face and making him look at blue eyes being swallowed by the black pupils, the bard opened his mouth, trying to focus on the words and managed to say beetwen moans: "I love you."</p><p>Geralt closed his eyes, groaning loudly and burying himself deep inside the bard as he came, the sensation rising like a shock down his spine as intense as the wave of joy that invaded and melted him inside for hearing those words again in such an intimate moment.</p><p>Jaskier was kissing him, still clenching tight around him, prolonging his orgasm, when Geralt put his hand on the bard's cock, grinding his hip enough that the tip of his dick still slide over his prostate while stroking him firmly and quickly. Jaskier came moaning the witcher's name and babbling something that sounded a lot like "I love you" over and over and Geralt couldn't take his eyes off him, not when he was so beautiful like this.</p><p>Both took a deep breath, hearts beating at normal speed again and the witcher carefully pull out of the bard before lying down, Jaskier snuggled next to him, laying his head on his shoulder.</p><p>They were silent for a moment, just looking at each other, Jaskier running his fingers lazily through the hairs on Geralt's chest, until the witcher felt the sweat start to dry on his body knowing that if it was unpleasant for him, it was worse for the bard. He stood up, making Jaskier look at him confused, his lids heavy with the tired of the day and the recent activity. Geralt heard a noise of indignation when he took the trousers the bard was wearing and tore off some of the fabric.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that" he replied "It's already torn."</p><p>"Yes, but you didn't have to mutilate it like that" the bard shook his head "You brute, do you know how expensive it was?"</p><p>"Doesn't look like it was <em>that</em> expensive" the witcher knelt in front of Jaskier, using the cloth to clean him and hid his smile when he saw the bard opening his mouth in outrage.</p><p>"Excuse me! What are you implying?! I only use the finest clothes! First insulting my voice, then insinuating that I use low quality clothes? How dare you?!"</p><p>"I like your voice" was Geralt's reply, he knew Jaskier was joking, but he still wanted to make that clear.</p><p>Jaskier smiled, resting his head on the stone floor and looking up at the cave ceiling while the witcher took care of him.</p><p>"I know" he said quietly, still smiling and closing his eyes.</p><p>"Don't fall asleep now, put something on or you'll be cold" Geralt said, finishing what he was doing and lying down beside the bard again.</p><p>"Guess I'll need you to warm me up then" he replied, the witcher rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around Jaskier's body, pulling him close in a hug and burying his face on the top of the bard's head, it didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The hours that passed after they woke up and Jaskier finally got dressed was something Geralt doesn't want to experience ever again, Jaskier, sitting by the fire, was shaking, the poison finally taking effect, making him burn with fever. The bard was between conscious and unconscious, occasionally closing his eyes and not opening them for minutes, the faint beat of his heart being the only thing that prevented Geralt from having an anxiety attack each time it happened.</p><p>"It's okay, I'm here" he said, hugging the bard's body, kissing the top of his head, trying to deceive himself that everything would be fine, he cursed whatever mutation that prevented him from crying, it would be so easier if he could shed tears, undo the knot that was stuck in his throat.</p><p>And Jaskier smiling at him, looking so strong and so fragile at the same time wasn't helping.</p><p>"Thank you" the bard whispered, caressing his face "For being here."</p><p>Jaskier's breath was failing and Geralt wanted to scream.</p><p>"Don't" but all he did was whisper back "Don't leave me" he said, <em> don't leave me, not now, wait for me, let me go before you, let the last thing I see be you well and alive </em> "Please."</p><p>He put his own hand over the one on his face and Jaskier smiled weakly, struggling to keep his eyes open.</p><p>"Wait for me, please" Geralt said, seeing when the bard finally closed his eyes again, his heart dangerously slow, the witcher took a deep breath, feeling something inside him breaking completely, while his lips trembled "I love you.”</p><p>And when he said, finally said, the words that for years he was afraid to pronounce, he unfortunately didn’t know if it was in time, didn’t know if Jaskier had heard because he himself couldn’t hear anything else, the poison acting on his body making he lost consciousness, he felt his body going backwards, Jaskier still safe in his arms and the last thing he thought he saw was the brightness of a portal opening.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Geralt opened his eyes the first thing that popped into his head was "Why?" he should be dead, there was no way to survive that poison without the antidote. The second thing that came to mind made him jump and sit on the… bed?</p><p>"Jaskier!" he called, his eyes getting used to the lighting in the room.</p><p>"He's right next to you" a female voice replied and Geralt could see her sitting in an armchair on the other side of the room "Try not to wake him up, he needs to rest."</p><p>The witcher looked to the side, Jaskier was lying, in a deep, calm sleep, the color returning to his face and he was breathing normally, Geralt sighed in relief and turned back to face the third person in the room.</p><p>"Yennefer" he greeted "How did you find us?"</p><p>The sorceress rolled her eyes "I still feel it when you're in trouble, remember?" <em>oh, sure,</em> Geralt thought, <em>the bond.</em></p><p>"You saved our lives" he said, looking at the bard again to clear the image of Jaskier almost dying from his mind and she smiled.</p><p>"What would you two do without me?" Yennefer sighed, but her voice was fondly and then looked at Geralt as if she could see his soul “I'm happy to see that you two finally talked. Disappointed that it took a life or death situation for this to happen? Yes, but still happy.”</p><p>Geralt smiled back, both staring at Jaskier this time, he ran his hand over the bard's face, brushing the hair out of his eyes.</p><p>"He'll wake up soon" she said getting up from the armchair "I'll leave you two alone" and headed for the door.</p><p>"Yen" Geralt called before she could leave, the sorceress looked back, raising an eyebrow "Thank you" he said and she smiled again.</p><p>"Take care of him" was all she said before closing the door behind her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Jaskier woke up he was as confused as Geralt, but remained silent while the witcher explained where they were and what had happened. He nodded and didn't know whether to laugh or cry at how lucky they're and how close they were to dying, but with Geralt by his side, hugging him and calmly telling him that everything’s fine, assuring him that they’re safe - and he knew he was saying this to himself too, not just to the bard - all he did was hold the witcher's hand.</p><p>"Do you still mean everything you said to me?" Jaskier asked timidly, looking at the wound that was fading in his leg; Geralt hugged him tighter, kissing the top of his head.</p><p>“Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>♡ if you enjoy my work go see the links on my twitter, please, it would help me a lot ☕ thank you ♡<br/><a href="http://twitter.com/sorcererjaskier"> ♡ twitter ♡ </a></p><p>if you liked leave kudos and comments, it will make me very happy 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>